


Phonophilia

by ProtoPrince



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Before PR:U, Exhibitionism, M/M, Newt POV, PWP, Post Pacific Rim, Sex Toys, Slight Dom/Sub, Surprise Vibrators, Vibrators, post drift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoPrince/pseuds/ProtoPrince
Summary: Attraction to sounds, music or voice.Newt sits in on a very interesting lecture by Hermann.





	Phonophilia

Newt sweats as he waits to enter the now familiar lecture theatre. There was no way nobody would notice, but that thought sent a shiver of pleasure up his spine. Hermann’s ‘special treat’ was something he had fantasized about for years but could never have imagined any of his admittedly very small pool of partners being interested in, let alone Hermann. But that was before their drift, when their minds had become one for a brief but interminable time - every memory, fantasy, fear and hope mine, his, _ours_.

 

As it turns out, both of the good doctors are quite kinky.

 

Hence why Newton Geiszler, second youngest student ever to be admitted to MIT, 6 doctorates under his belt and rockstar of the PPDC and science community, is now stood with a moderately sized butt plug up his ass.

 

He peeks through the door again, and sees the theatre mostly full. Showtime. Newt pushes the door open and slides into the back row of chairs, against the wall, as quietly as he could. He’s the furthest he could be from the lecturer’s podium since he doesn’t think he would be able to keep it together if he could see Hermann’s face up close during the next hour. He shifts restlessly, unable to shimmy his leg as he usually would for fear of jostling the plug too much. He can keep it together, he’s a rockstar, it’s just one lecture right?

 

Newt’s thoughts stop dead as Hermann walks through the front entrance of the theatre and makes his way to the lecturer’s console. Even with the distance, Newt’s eyes catch Hermann’s and notice an almost imperceptible smirk. Oh no, he’s seen that smirk before, just in more dark and naked circumstances. There’s that shiver again.

 

Bzzt

 

His phone buzzes in his pocket, a message from Hermslice. Despite himself, Newt smiles at his own exceptional wit.

 

“Are you ready darling?”

 

Newt quickly taps out his reply, mindful of the cracks in the glass of his phone.

 

“Born ready babez ;P”

 

Newt looks up and sees Hermann huff and put his phone back in his old man briefcase. At that, all of Hermann’s students take out their laptops and start setting up their notes in unison. All the more evidence that math people are either part of a cult or a hivemind.

 

“Good morning everybody, I trust you’re all well. Today we will conclude my series of guest lectures.”

 

_Bzzt_

 

_Oh._

 

That wasn’t his phone.

 

Newt starts, thankfully not drawing any looks from the students across from him, each staring holes into their energy drinks. The toy is pulsing, an irregular beat that pulls him out of his head sharply. If Newt was blushing before, he must look like a goddamn tomato now.

 

Opening his eyes, he looks straight at Hermann, who is looking smugly right at him. Newts heart skips a beat as they share a moment across the theatre, before it is broken by Hermann turning to write on his blackboard.

 

_Bzzzzzt_

 

Newt can’t dwell on the ridiculousness of one of the most technically minded people he has ever met still using a stupid blackboard, as the toy seems to have stepped up a gear. The rhythm is still completely irregular and it’s going straight to his dick. During the short walk over he had managed to will himself down to semi so he didn’t feel as obscene walking through campus, but now he is very hard. He shifts and presses the heel of his palm to the front of his tight jeans. He’s obviously tented and has to hold his breath to avoid making a noise. Newt’s mind is filled with curses, unable to focus on anything Hermann is saying - some boring anecdote about how he came up with the cooling system for the Mark I Jaegers. Newt wishes he could just focus on the nerd talk for a second to clear his mind and will his boner away but Hermann has put on that authoritative voice he _knows_ Newt really gets off on.

 

Looking up he notices Hermann slip his hand into his tweed jacket, approximately where his inner pocket is, but seriously who even wears tweed any-

 

_BZZZZZZT_

 

Oh boy. The toy is going crazy now, whereas before there was some reprieve, little moments of no vibrations, there’s a constant vibration running through him.

 

“Mr. Wright, if you could put your phone away please!”

 

The vibrations spike as Hermann raises his voice, and Newt lets out a surprised whine he quickly masks with a cough. _Hermann you little bitch._ It finally clicks - the toy has been responding to Hermann’s voice this whole time. Newt is sweating now, his whole body feeling far too hot and too sensitive. His hands are clenched, one steadying himself on the desk in front of him and one between his legs, gripping the seat. He hadn’t noticed he was rutting slightly against his arm until he noticed how wet he felt. His glasses were getting foggy from the heat radiating off of his body and his flushed face. Newt extracts his hand reluctantly from the chair to take them off and clean the lenses. He feels like the other students should be able to hear the plug or see him shaking and put two and two together, but all of them seem either engrossed in Hermann’s nerd talk or complete zombies. Luckily, the air con is loud enough to overpower the noise from the vibrator. Newt thinks his soul would leave his body on the spot if he were to be discovered. And yet that thought makes him shudder and come very close to the edge. _Why_ _exhibitionist_ _? Why couldn’t it be a Netflix and chill kink?_ Newt is the hardest he’s ever been in his entire life, all through Hermann’s voice and a little chunk of rubbery plastic. Glasses forgotten on the table, Newt screws up his eyes in a mix of bliss and frustration, the vibrator providing a constant barrage of pleasure, but achingly short of his prostate, not enough to just let him come.

 

“Haaa…!” All of the breath is knocked out of him as he shifts in his seat as the vibrator is turned up yet again hitting his prostate dead on. He knows he won’t be able to last long like this, he can hear the vibrations reaching his ears now, not just coursing through his body. Luckily, he is sat several seats away from the nearest student, so hopefully no one can hear the toy in his ass going hell for leather. He involuntarily shivers once more and it pushes the plug even deeper, pulsing beautifully against his prostate. He finally comes, mind filled with thin lips, smug smiles and chalk dust.

 

“... Wouldn’t you agree Dr. Geiszler?”

 

Newt opens his eyes to the blank-eyed stares of the group of scribes down in front, even the zombies had turned to him, expecting an answer.

 

“Oh! Um, yes, absolutely Herm- sorry, Dr. Gottlieb, I completely agree with your assessment. Ahem”. Newt stutters out a seemingly acceptable answer, beet red and blurry eyed without his glasses.

 

“Very good. Now as for further reading on the subject..”

 

Newt lets out a shaky breath, feeling better yet still needing more. The toy was great but he needs Hermann _now._ He realises Hermann must have seen him come and took pity on him as the toy had stopped vibrating completely. Small mercies. He picks up his glasses, cleans them on his shirt and puts them back on, feeling almost sated as he listens to Hermann wrap up his final lecture at this university.

 

Newt decides to wait until the lecture hall clears before standing up, but people start filtering in for their next lesson, blocking his path before he can reach Hermann’s console. As he reaches the front of the hall, he realises Hermann has already left.

 

_Bzzt_

 

New message from Hermslice.

 

“Come to my office now. You looked gorgeous by the way”

 

Newt smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of adding a student that comes in late and sits next to Newt but I couldn't do that to my poor lil xenobiologist baby, he suffers enough in this short fic anyway. I was also thinking of science bitch's lecture theatre from IASIP's Flowers for Charlie episode if you needed help picturing the layout of the theatre.


End file.
